Hitman Reborn Poem Part One
by Takeyoshi Sawada
Summary: my version in the poem version KHR according to Story Arcs


Understanding Vongola Rings X in this Aegean Age (Anime Manga Hitman Tutor Reborn)Share. Thursday, March 18, 2010 at 10:09pm | Edit Note | Delete vongola rings temporaryVongola Familia X Vongola X Boxes Vongola X Boxes Animals

First Part of Five Part Series Daily Arc and Kokuyu Arc

Selecting a certain family that truly reminisce of the past,  
Choosing a program how one become to share one heart and one soul in the undertaking how may cherish into a plateau of strength and teamwork.

Sawada Tsunayoshi undertake a hitman tutor name Reborn,  
He went to tremendous trials and tribulation nonetheless,  
fighting for the good of others in innocent heart to share;

Hibari Kyouya ,a timid strong willed fellow whom he is a pillar of a Discipline Board of Namimori Middle School he is known intellecual to his peers and his comrades.

Rokudo Mokuro, a famous gangster of Kokuyo High School Gang, named by the 9th Vongola Boss Timoteo though he was up against Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto Takeshi, cool jock at Namimori Middle School playing baseball, a son of Sushi King in Japan,  
forging himself to be a budding swordsman whose father is heir of great swordfight techie.

Gokudera Hyato , a surging whirlwind of emotions finds himself a subject of a great would be Vongola Boss X Decimo indeed a strong willed straightforward fellow deserves a kind boss.

Lambo a crybaby who would be an annoyance to next Vongola X Famiglia absorbs all damages though afflict pains in grenades and bazooka nonetheless, steadfast in the horizons of sentimentitality to his family.

Sasagawa Ryohei obsessed with boxing and protecting his sister Kyoko hot blooded indeed like a kangaroo and fierce like a Sun lights remain to be protector his friends and his kins.

to be continued...

Varia Versus Vongola

Second Part of Five Part Series

Prologue

Sawada Familia began in entertaining guest for the familiia in hallmarking path to strength, they were amusing , annoyance and nonetheless, worth embracing

Visitor from the European country Italia,  
following Reborn because she was madly in love with him Poison cooking is the bulwark of her prowess.- Bianchi

Ranking no less is his prowess to the point he hunted down,  
the comfort and affection of Tsuna Kun remain relevant,  
developing his personhood his continual ranking diminish.- Futa

Loyalty to his master, mastering human relation began a quest for her continual domain to share Sawadas, her master no less similar to the Discipline Committee leader of Namimori middle School.-I-pin

Secret admiration to the would be Vongola X Tsuna,  
her persistence, temperance, and friendship enriched as her love and devotion elevate herself to clan.- Haru

A secret admiration of the would be Vongola X Tsuna,  
his proofs of true humanity assimilate to blossom a certain friendship,  
indeed it is still an open ended circumstances.  
-Kyoko Sasagawa

Admiration of Lambo whom she longs for though annoyance when Lambo is crybaby kid,  
beacon of secret between Kyoko and Tsuna emotions- Hana

Familia Varia Versus Familia Vongola

Father of Tsuna Sawada Iemitsu Sawada flies to Italia as CEDEF external advisor of Vongola Familia, protecting whoever be the boss shift changes next Vongola boss shall be drawn up.

However to their dismayed, no sight of 9th Vongola Boss was seen in the Mansion,  
nonetheless, the rings now are split into between the two opposing clan Varia And Vongola it is a quest for the Rings and Supremacy of the Vongola Clan, Basil was send off.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was subject for Basil, an agent of CEDEF to bring the another sets of half rings of Vongola nonetheless, it is something that we ponder upon how each ring signfy the greater purpose of unity of the clan.

Conflict indeed arises as every encounter seems to provoke indifference,  
it was deemed necessary that judge shall set forth to see things in its objectivity,  
nonetheless, Cervello services was utilized.

Varia's Cervello shall predetermined the ring conflict per attribute, whose opponents,  
they shall facilitate the ways how each match be settled,  
only the holder of ring in conflicts shall be declared as winner of each matches.

the ring conflicts between, two clans were sun, lightning, storn, rain, mist, cloud and sky.  
Each party has to designate at assigned time otherwise, forfieture is surly at hand.  
No intervention is allowwed, it was agreed by the parties

Lussuira, a queer who knows about mung thai a martial art of Thai people,.  
Sasagawa Ryohei, a master of boxing undergone training with Colonnello, an arcobaleno fighter,  
the match began with immense light in boxing ring of school.

Fllirtation surely prevail due to Lussuria's advances, nonetheless,  
it was annoying circumstance beset 'Ryohei, nonetheless, it was a close call,  
Sasagwa Ryohei won the match. (Sun Ring Match)

A crybaby seem to be totally obnoxious that a guardian of Lightning,nonetheless,  
Levi Volta, Varia's Lightning Guardian versus Lambo, 5 yrs old kid, Vongola guardian may result tremendously in path of absorption of all damages of the clan.

there fight commence with absorption of electricity though it is truly electrical;  
10 yrs bazook truly serve its purpose, furthermore, a favor asked and returned became the passage of a bulwark of their match, alas,

Intervention becomes essential because one's life is affected,  
it proven to be the loss of their rings Sky and Lightning .  
Alas, Vongola losses twice in one night. ( Lightning Ring Match)

A smartest Prince Ripper of Varia versus A Loyal Self-proclaimed 10th Vongola Right hand was at hand, the surging winds and rains pour upon into the lives of the clan and , it is match of smartests and wittest know fellow to bring home the bacon to the kins.

Deceit, Technique , and doing things to outsmart his competitor become keys into the victory though its end becomes desperation , alas pure desperation.  
Fighting for greater good rather than betterment of match.

Belphegor boost himself as true Ripper trapping Hyato into its end,  
however, it proven to be a true test of friendship than victory.  
Alas Vongolas loses again , Rain match begins (Storm Ring Match).

Invincibility and Embrassment from each other as Squalo and Takeshi,  
Positive outlook and perfectionism becomes cornerstone of players;  
its truly an experience how humility and superior named as a key element for true warrior of Rain.

Battle went head to head to the point of no return where true mght and skills prevails;  
witnesses were truly impressed and mainfest their joyous feats to their kins;  
Squal shared his feats as his experience proven to formible as an adversary.

Nonetheless, true humility and positive outlook in the battle become a stronghold;  
Takeshi won but rescued Squalo because his true nature to share with his adversary;  
Rain battles ends with heart of gold and cherishing a heart to share with others. (Rain Ring Battle)

Doubts regarding the Cloud and Mist guardians became a question for Vongolas,  
nonetheless, Kokuyo Gang made their presence felt;  
withstanding the battle to be at hand, it is a siege for wits, and humour.

Illusions after illusions after illusions becomes a cyclic battle;  
defense made known , nonetheless, Mammon (Viper) truly impress everyone;  
Battle end with Mokuro winning in the negaive form of Chrome because sureness of ways of heart and mind truly prevail another win for Vongola's clan. (Mist Ring Battle)

Superiority of Technology and True blood warrior for others though oftentimes misunderstood,  
nonetheless, its battle for entrusted cloud guardian, being shield and protector for others.  
its battle for true co-leadership with Sky Boss in every clan.

the battle face was too short that no one could ever sees to be treasure for others,  
iit was part of scheme to pull someone down because the 9th boss of Vongola was missing,  
even though, the Vongola Guardian Kyouya Hibari won, the epic continues .(Cloud Ring Battle)

Clarification were into the Cloud Ring battle be at hand, true battle of the clan truly begins nonetheless spectatkey ors are allowed,  
all guardians are enjoined to participate in the battle for Sky Ring Battle.

it is more than wits, humour, skills, abiilties and certainly heart gold for the Vongola Family,  
Hibari being cloud guardian secure the place and made things easier for the other guardians,  
Hyato was rescued and Takershi assists others in their plight.

Ryohei and other guardians of the Varia clan were rescued though a twist was made into realities a twist of fate in the thrust of loyalty to their boss.  
it was indeed a twist of fate made head turn.

Secrets revealed of Xanx us true nature and being into streamline of consciousness,  
nonetheless, Zero breakthrough were made and revised because what a true Vongola boss maintains,a beacon of leadership was now a question who truly is Vongola boss for tenth times.

Stories are told unveil the inner sanctum of Xanxus which is heart of deceit and manipulation,  
truly a good karma prevail in the resilent moment of fate into the hearts of being every character.  
A story retold by Squalo, it is no longer a secret but a in dwelling into the past.

Rescue are made by Viper and Ripper alas, he was recued, true rejection was heartfelt,  
truly Tsunayoshi Sawada is a true Vongola boss for tenth (10th) generation.  
Victories are won. (Sky Ring Battle)

Epilogue

Sumo figh, alllegation made for a secret, was over, normal lives prevail, victories are celebrated,  
secrets remain a mystery for a far greater mystery.  
new battlefield began.

the epic battle of Vongola truly now begin in the different plane of time and space.  
Alas, it is a different stories all again, rescues and mysteries unrevealed,  
Tsuna and his fellow guardians shall face a battle yet to be discovered.

to be continued...

Irie Shoichi 's Time Machine

Third Part of Five Part Series

FUTURE ARC INVASION

Prologue

After sumo fight , reborn made an annoucement ,  
what would life without reborn? it even Tsuna ever bother to ponder upon,  
he was truly missed, he look for it.

Hitman being hit by Lambo 10 years bazooka

Waking up a coffin with insignia of Vongola X, he indeed surprised,  
longing for reborn, he was shocked that Gokudera 10 yrs older manifest to look for Shoichi Irie, he is the key to his endeavor.

tsunayoshi in a 10 yrs bazooka

tsuna 10 yrs younger in a vongola X coffin

Endless questions, queries and hesitations may prevail how such erring scene transcending clear personalities who lives, survive, overcoming and hestitation passae into the greater core of goodness, its Future Arc.

Training is indeed to address the current scenario of their plight to unknown,  
Among the guardians in its perilous predicament , it is the reality to face Contemplating such reality on how Vongolas overcome in its inevitable;

Different tutors were assigned to concerned, OVERCOMING is key to assimilate its fullest of their every known technique in finding resolute in this Arc;  
Practice leads to the perfection of their strength and regain the weakness from prior battles.

The search of secret base is a question from Milefore, Irie Shoichi lead these men and women to battle;  
Each squad seemingly possible to succumb but it lead them into the folly of failures as to base location of Vongolas; it is endless search for hook and eye in Namimori prefecture in Japan country.

Gokudera was tutored by his sister Bianchi ( in Varia Arc, Dr. Shaman), Yamamoto was also tutored by reborn ( in varia arc, his father) ;Sawada were trained by Lei and Hibari (in varia arc, Basil and and Reborn.)

Gokudera shall go system CAI for elevated moment in forging surging storm;  
caliming rain elevated as reborn groomed Yamamoto into next level;  
Sawada face his greatest trial ever his beset upon a dangeruos perilous trial;

Looking further in the torment for life, Tsuna face such realities for true acceptance ;  
Chaos, betrayal, carnage and other means of Mafia proven to be a chaotic realities, nonethef less,  
Proof of succession is necessitate t o accept such great responsibilities at hand.

The near death manifestation how each bosses challenges in the heart of great bond of friendship; it lead him into the path of acceptance and certain strength to overcome his predicament nonetheless, forging the path of great observance in furtherance for a great story to call into fullness.

The raid may seem necessitate to accumulate in great distress to return to the past;  
Till the yearning for today never come to its existence; nonetheless, the yonder how they belong to one another , its a story t wonder upon.

Raid has come to necessary freedom to come into past in the clinching moment as to the past to come to its essence; mate nonetheless, it is a different scenarios to move towards ultimate reality;  
Forgi ng head on may come to very existence may leaning towards fuflillment of their dreams.

Fourth Part of Five Part Battle Begins

Gingerbread girl began to unleash its power to Lai Mirsch becomes a folly;  
nonetheless,noteworthy facade seems diminish as Vongola 's prowess never seems to realize how each passage never become a true realization of eavesdrop of scroudel;  
Alas, nemeses prevails.

Ryohei Sasagawa relentless as it seems and fury to face head on to Gamma , a right hand White Spell Squad, balls flew back and forth nemeses prevail, Sun Guardian weaken as its surging sunshine never to blew into the mist of cool battle of future arc.

Hyatto Gokudera face his foe without hesitation, it becomes a true vanguard of Mafia boss;  
Surging winds of storms and surging rains of storms never an obstacles;  
Powerful system becomes a breakthrough to cover such storms to surge;

Gamma began to talk what his family must and future is already at hand,  
System CAI never falters as it seems faces, alas defeat of nemesis proceeded;  
Hyato receive. victory becomes a weaken foe in such deadly battle;

Formdible foe soon to come in facing harsh reality , Genski , a mist rain warrior ,  
Squalo proven to his foe as assailant , however, Yamamoto seemed unfazen with this foe to defeat,  
series of fights lingers, alas yamamoto was defeated by illusion then it was hue wall to block.

Yamamoto faced defeat, Genski celebrated in all its glory; Mileforie seems to won over such relentless fight to deal with;  
focusing much fully liberates us to become fuller right.

Five Part of Fifth Series Future Arc to Arcobaleno Arc

Arcobaleno Trials ARc

Unfazed by nemesis at hand Kyouya Hibari, adult Cloud Guardian face him with sheer threat;  
notwithstanding how one may face him in all rage as every member of Vongola seems to its losing eend,  
indeed the appearance of Cloud guardian unceasingly demise of every moment to be excluded.

Targeting the head on collusion seems to faced how each battle seem to be at lost;  
nonetheless, it will wilter to imaginable mess for the Vongolas;  
Path never seems to tackle furious mode;

The fight never ceases as its fight to finish , however, a simple twist of fate turnaround someone's slumber was disturbed, virtually its call for fight on;  
memories apart, refreshing senses becomes necessity to clear it out.

a box weapon overdrunk infusin flame becomes a far out reality;  
nothing can withstand the fury of the hedgdog to realize.  
they narrowly escape though Irie shioichi captured them.

Tsunayoshi sawada came to face this nemesis;  
boastful mode came but the heart of Tsuna wrestle within; where is his friends (meaning his fellow guardians).

Tsunayoshi unleash his x burner air weapon to his foe;  
Nothng seem to detest this deadly foe;  
Defeat to this foe faced and Tsuna & gangs came to rescue his friends.

Irie made sudden surprise that simple twist of fate to explain what truly happen, it was sudden but abrupt change of heart;  
new quest begins to uloack a new weapon;

Arcobaleno Test (Arbaleno Seals Test) Arc

Irie inform the guardians and Tsuna that it will be used for new box weapon;  
Tsunayoshi was tasked to finish a week long test before Fighting Byakuran;  
Tsuna and gang return to their time for a week long.

Rain Arcobaleno test began with Colonnello and Sawada & Gokudera; it was a true test combat, Tsuna was able to outsmart with assistance of Gokudera's System CAI, test was over and Tsuna Rings to receive the Seal of Rain Arcobaleno;

Waiting period came another trial begins, Test of Charisma begun, Skull made things some immeasurable dominion, it was force fight between mokuro and kyouya with Tsuna's heart for caring with Chrome now facing such a loss regarding the whereabouts his beloved Mokuro;

it was an adventure to begin with , nonetheless, it brought into new light ;  
skull inflirate the premises of the prior nemesis, it was greatly resloved by Tsuna extraordinary intution to unfazed and won the test.

Three riddles unveil the next test of adaptability, it was resolved by the boss and guardians;  
Mammon (Viper) began to intrude them; nonetheless, guardians prevail began ;  
Tsuna receive the seal from Viper.

To be leader need to have followes, Lambo interested to be included, it was accomplished;  
the path seems to be unrealize but its sheer running off, it plunged themselves for they may loss it;  
Tsuna receive the seal from Fong.

Tolerance entails a lot of patience and perserverance, it was outstanding that Tsuna was able to handle the series of errands for her girlfriends Haru and Kyoko, it was a blast at first, though painstaking to unleach, Tsuna prove them wrong and subsequently receive Aria's seal.

Being worthy of true Leadership, reborn took charge of next test, its test for all, with emphasis true Tsuna's leadersip become a test of wits and coordination, however , it went haywire because of Tsuna's consideraton for Reborn as his Hitman Tutor which lead his failure.

Discouraged with the test, Verde prepared an unimaginable task at hand which also a test of intiution that Tsuna proven to be good at its best, subsequently proven to be positive result therefore receiving the seals from Verde then from Reborn.

Vongolas X boss and his guardians went to Future and Choice Battle Arc Begins(new poem begins).

the series still continues...  
next poem selection begins again.


End file.
